


Mine

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Bottoming from the Top, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top John, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: John takes care of Sherlock





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This one's gonna be pretty short, but it just popped up in my head and I wasn't going to not share it with you guys. Let me know if you like it!

Sherlock and John could not keep their hands to themselves the moment the walls of 221B had their bullet holes back in the sitting room wall.  _ Just like old times,  _ the thought had crossed John’s mind until he realised that, no, it wasn’t ‘just like old times’. Now, he had a daughter who Sherlock adored and helped take care of as if she’d been his the entire time and, John believed, she had. He’d been there from her first moments, especially when Mary had disappeared. 

Now, they could not peel their hands away because while it would never be like old times, there would be new times, better times, and more time. For example, the beautiful ivory body straddling, spread out over his lap on the sofa where the doors to the sitting room and kitchen were firmly locked as John watched Sherlock buck up, allowing his eyes to leave Sherlock’s, to focus on his tanned hand wrapped around Sherlock’s dripping cock. He’d been stroking him for a little over thirty minutes, fascinated with the way the man could hold back his release until he couldn’t anymore. 

It didn’t stop the frequent precome from leaking from his slit like his cock was absolutely overrun with it. But, it just slicked John’s way, torturing Sherlock further, so it was more than okay.

“ _ Mmm _ , John,”

Ah, that baritone voice that John would never tire of, especially calling his name. “Sherlock.” he answered back, feeling Sherlock’s cock twitch at the rasp of his voice. The response made John’s mouth tick up into a proud smile that had Sherlock throwing his head back, hips rolling almost desperately.

“I-I want to…” Sherlock breathed heavily, letting his head fall forward, those raven curls brushing over John’s face like soft feathers. John wrapped his free hand in those curls, holding Sherlock against him where the man had fallen against his collarbone. 

“Want to what?” John inquired gently, yet his hand never stopping to twist at the head, feeling Sherlock’s muscles tense and contract as he whimpered out a keening moan, causing John to unconsciously wet his lips. 

“I can’t, John,” Sherlock’s lips touched his skin as he spoke, his breath hot, especially as he began to release those gasps he made when he was on the brink. “ _ John _ –” he gasped, but John quickly cut him off.

“Look at me.” 

And, oh, he looked up so quickly, wide, unfocused eyes trained on John as he forcibly rolled his hips up, John’s fist around his cock managing to make an echoing smacking sound. Sherlock groaned at the sensation and leaned forward once more to rest his lightly sweat sheened curls against John who had a knowing glimmer in his eyes as he watched his Sherlock above him, his hips rolling gorgeously like his body was  _ begging  _ for more, for that release.

“Marry me.”

Sherlock’s cock immediately spurted between them as his entire body tensed up in a mixture of his orgasm and blatant shock, releasing a resounding gasp that quickly tumbled down into a throaty groan as he came between them, nearly sobbing and nodding.

“Yeah?” John inquired softly, though he could feel Sherlock’s head nodding against his. “Mine?”

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on tumblr: http://consulting-writer.tumblr.com/


End file.
